Anneliese
Anneliese is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Anneliese began Survivor: Australia II originally on the pink Samatau tribe. She formed a tight alliance of five with Peter, Locky, Ziggy and Tara, feeling comfortable that even if the alliance failed, the stronger players would be bigger targets initially. When Samatau lost the first immunity challenge, Locky as the leader suggested that Tessa should be who they voted for. However, once Peter told Tessa and threatened to cause a tie, Anneliese got scared and flipped with him to eliminate Ziggy. Peter then told Anneliese that he pledged his allegiance to Locky and Tara and she now had the option to flip back. Speaking to her other allies Tessa, Jarrad and A.K, it was clear that constant flipping wouldn't be appreciated at every vote. She decided to stay loyal to them and suggested that Peter was the next target. When Samatau lost their second challenge in a row, Anneliese remained in the majority and voted out Peter for his indecisiveness. On Day 9, both tribes were told they had to attend a Double Tribal Council. The bond between Anneliese and her new allies was strong, especially the strategy talks with a likeminded A.K. The two told Tessa and Jarrad that the plan was to vote out Locky. At tribal council, the pair voted for him but Locky convinced Tessa and Jarrad that Anneliese that she was playing a similar game to Peter and she was voted out. In a twist, Anneliese would only be switched to Asaga and got to bring someone with her, which she chose the loyal A.K. The pair joined Jericho, Kent, Luke, Odette and Sarah on Asaga. Anneliese and Sarah bonded whilst A.K. and Luke bonded, which created a strong alliance of four and kept the heat off the Samatau members. The new Asaga won the first two immunity challenges, but lost the third. Although Anneliese was worried that the Asaga allies would flip and remain loyal to old tribal lines, this was not the case and they successfully got rid of Kent. The two tribes merged on Day 17 and Anneliese was reunited with her Samatau allies. Wanting to limit the power original Asaga had, her larger alliance split the votes between Sarah and Jericho. A.K, not trusting his alliance completely played his Hidden Immunity Idol, but it was useless and Sarah was voted out. Although she voted for her, upon reflection, Anneliese realised that A.K. voted out the only person that could get her into the Asaga alliance if necessary since she bonded with Sarah during the post-switch. As a result, she was apart of the coalition that included Jericho, Locky, Luke, Michelle, Odette and Tara that got rid of Jarrad and limited A.K's power. Anneliese was conflicted with what group of people she wanted to trust more and who she wanted to take to the end. With a number of names thrown her direction, she decided her safest bet was to confusingly vote alone for Michelle. This resulted in the Asaga Four having the power and eliminating Tessa, another ally of Anneliese's. The seven that eliminated Jarrad earlier banded together at the following vote to get rid of A.K. Anneliese agreed to this deal because she felt he was no use to her anymore since all their allies were gone now. She was further inspired to vote him out following his idol play at the merge and Sarah's elimination. At tribal council, he was unanimously voted out by the tribe. Wanting to make a big move now that she separated herself from Samatau, Anneliese brought the duo of Jericho and Luke to vote for Locky and split his pairing with Tara. Needing at least one more player for the majority, their plan was thwarted at tribal council when Locky, Michelle, Odette and Tara planned in advance to blindside Luke. Angry that her plan didn't work, Anneliese and Jericho brought in Tara and Locky to break the pairing between Michelle and Odette. The plan this time was successful and Odette was voted out. Seeing that Luke and Jericho were split two tribals ago and that Michelle and Odette were split last time, Anneliese thought it would be great for her resume to split Locky and Tara. After winning a challenge, Anneliese used Jericho and Michelle to get rid of Locky. Although the three girls planned on taking each other to the end instead of the more likeable Jericho, his individual immunity win meant they had to turn on each other. Anneliese and Tara spoke, believing that Michelle was a bigger strategic threat that was more likeable. At tribal council, the Samatau girls and Jericho banded together and Michelle was voted out. The girls still planned on remaining tight, but it hinged on Jericho losing. This failed once again, meaning that Anneliese and Tara had to turn on each other. Anneliese pled with Jericho, saying that he had to pick her over Tara because it was the more honourable route. This didn't appeal to Jericho, who valued loyalty but wanted to win and she was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Anneliese voted for Jericho to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Anneliese was originally slated to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but was ultimately not chosen for the final cast. Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways